1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a case for carrying a disc (e.g, an optical disc). More particularly, the present invention concerns a disc carrying case that reduces handling of the disc and minimizes the risk of damage to the disk as it moved between storage and the drive.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
With particular respect to optical discs (e.g., compact discs, mini-discs, etc.), there is often difficulty in safely transferring the disk between a traditional storage case (sometimes referred to as a "jewel case") and the drive on which the disc is used. This problem is at least partly attributable to the fact that it is undesirable to touch at least one of the opposite circular disc faces on which information might be stored. When the disc is handled, the user must consequently insert a finger into the central mounting hole of the disc, if possible, or alternatively hold the disc by the thin outer edge. Thus, the disc is naturally unwieldy. Moreover, it is extremely important that the disc faces not be scratched or otherwise damaged; otherwise, the drive will unlikely be able to read the information stored thereon.
It is believed that standard disc cases only complicate the matter by making handling of the disc even more tedious and difficult as the disc is transferred between the case and the drive. Particularly, a standard disc case includes hingedly connected upper and lower covers that swing apart from one another when the case is opened. Not only does such a construction require two-handed operation, but it is often difficult to initially pry the covers apart so that the case may be opened. Further, the lower cover will normally have a plastic post formed by a plurality of circumferentially spaced flexible tabs that cooperatively engage the disc within its central opening to support the disc above the inside face of the lower cover. Unless the disc is precisely centered over the post, the post will contact the bottom face of the disc (typically the face containing the information pits) and may consequently create a scratch thereon.